onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chaka
| affiliation = Alabasta Kingdom | occupation = Commander of Royal Guards | epithet = | jva = Kihachirō Uemura | 4kids eva = Scottie Ray | Funi eva = Robert McCollum | dfbackcolor = D2DFB6 | dftextcolor = 364E4C | dfname = Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal | dfename = Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal (FUNimation); Mutt Mutt Fruit: Jackal Mode (Viz); Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Jackal Strike (4Kids) | dfmeaning = Dog | dftype = Zoan }} Chaka the Jackal is one of two head guards in the Alabasta kingdom who serves under Igaram, alongside Pell. Chaka was the acting captain of the royal guard in Igaram's absence. Appearance Chaka is a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose resembling that of a jackal. He wears a long, light-green tunic, revealing his muscular chest, and has two belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one. Around his neck he has a necklace consisting of big golden beads, and he wears a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. He carries a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath, on his right hip. Gallery Personality Chaka is always stern and rigorous. He is very loyal to the royal family, and he is willing to give up his life in order to protect them, as seen when he attacked Crocodile in order to give Vivi a chance to escape. He shows great concern for his best friend Pell. Abilities and Powers Chaka is apparently a strong and experienced fighter, and specialized in swordsmanship. He attacked Crocodile in his hybrid form, but was completely defeated by the Shichibukai's sand body. Devil Fruit Chaka ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal, a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a jackal and a human-jackal hybrid. This grants him an increase in speed and physical prowess, and has earned him the nickname "Chaka the Jackal". He has been shown combining his form with swordsmanship to increase the power of his attacks, usually by holding the sword in his mouth while charging at the opponent. Weapons Chaka wields an exotic looking sword, which he wields in conjuncture with his Devil Fruit transformation. History Past Training a Rebel When Kohza was a boy and leader of the Suna Suna Clan, he asked Chaka if he could train him, going so far as to demand it. Alabasta Saga Crocodile the Hero Chaka, together with Pell, came to the town where pirates were attacking civilians. However, Crocodile beat the pirates before they arrived. As they reached their destination, Crocodile had already beaten the pirates. When the rebellion began to move, Pell and Chaka wanted to fight back but were stopped by King Cobra. Later, they found Carue bringing Vivi's letter. From the information, they learned their enemy's identity. As the rebels approached the city, Chaka was commanded to ready the royal army. Alabasta War A guard reported that the king is missing, causing Chaka to panic. Chaka ordered the Royal Army to search for the king, noting that searching for people is Pell's forte, but that he is now scouting the enemies at Rainbase. Later, a royal guard reports that they have spotted the king admitting to stealing the rain and giving orders to destroy Nanohana. Chaka rejects this as the work of the real king, but the guard replies that the king disappeared from his room around the time of the incident. As the rebellion started to move. Chaka commanded the royal guard to fight until death for the sake of the king and the princess. During Crocodile's attack on the kingdom, Chaka attacked the Shichibukai alone. Because of Crocodile's actions which forced his men to die without getting the chance to die honorably in battle, Chaka was angered to the point that he attacked Crocodile. However, this was also an attempt to protect Vivi and Kohza, as well as buy them time to put an end to the battle - but despite his efforts, he was easily defeated. He survived, however, and showed up later on in the Alabasta Arc commanding the royal guard to stop fighting. Post-Enies Lobby Chaka made an appearance when the Straw Hat crew received their bounties shortly after the Enies Lobby Arc, shocked to see Nico Robin in the Straw Hat crew. Post Marineford War After the Whitebeard War, he and Pell are seen reporting to King Cobra about a recently foiled pirate attack. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Chaka and Pell are seen being fitted for new clothes to wear at the upcoming Reverie. Major Battles *Chaka vs. Crocodile Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *One Py Berry Match Support Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece Grand Adventure Non-Playable Appearances *Dragon Dream! *One Piece Grand Battle 3 Trivia *Chaka represents the jackal, one of the two guardian spirits of Alabasta, along with Pell the Falcon. Both of them are based on the Egyptian deities Anubis and Horus, respectively, with their hybrid forms displaying this even more so. *''Chaka'' means "red hot sun" in Swahili. *Chaka's name may come from singer Chaka Khan. References Site Navigation ca:Chaka fr:Chaka it:Chaka ru:Чака Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Alabasta Characters